


A Road Less Travelled

by Scruggzi



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, It could be hurt/comfort, It could be smut, It could be snogging, Link to external site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruggzi/pseuds/Scruggzi
Summary: Phryne is having a lazy evening in when Jack arrives at her door. What happens next? That's up to you to decide...An experiment with choose your own adventure fic - you will have to follow the link to Inklewriter to play.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 66





	A Road Less Travelled

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much to HeatherAster and all the lovely people on Miss Fisher Island for encouraging my new obsession with choose your own adventure fic. Expect more of these, they are so much fun to write!

This is a link to the full fic on inklewriter. There are about 4 different endings and a few possible paths to take. It's my first time writing choose your own adventure so any feedback is very welcome - I think it would be a great way to write a casefic which I'm exploring at the moment.

[To start the Phrackventure click here!](https://www.inklewriter.com/stories/4461)


End file.
